The Perfect Dance
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: Mini story. Alex is out getting things ready for prom night when she receives a phone call that could change her life forever. Pairing: Mitchie/Alex if you don't like that please don't read. Mitchie isn't famous and Alex isn't a wizard. Sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have been on my youtube channel and scrolled through some of my videos then you know that I already have a story with this title. Well, I never gave it an ending and I am revamping it. I am basically taking the story and rewriting it. I am also adding some things as well. I have also changed the characters. The original characters were Hunter Parrish and AJ Michalka.**

_**Side-note: I will be doing a lot of revamping to old stories just not always changing characters.**_

**This is my first ever, in my whole entire history of writing, femslash story so sorry if it sucks.**

**And here we go.**

_I couldn't believe what I had heard. I sat in my seat taping my fingers on the car door while driving as fast as I could down the road without going too far over the speed limit. I thought back to the phone call I had just received. _

_"You need to get to the hospital, now, there's been an accident." It had been a really close friend of mine and my girlfriend. My thoughts immediately went to her. _

_"What happened?! Was it..." I stopped myself from completing the sentence in fear of my thoughts being true. I could hear sobbing in the background before he answered."Just get there and hurry." We hung up after he said that. My heart sunk to the floor. There was a way his voice sounded that made me just know who it was; call it girlfriend's intuition, a gut feeling, whatever you want. In the pit of my stomach, I just knew._

* * *

Ok, I know you want to know what happened and like me you probably hate interruptions, but let me catch you up on a few things first. My name is Alex. I'm 17 years old and a junior in high school. I have a girlfriend named Mitchie she's also 17 and a junior. That's just the basic stuff you need to know.

I was obviously out and about when I received the phone call from the mutual friend. The junior/senior prom was in about four months away and I was out getting things ready for that. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Isn't four months a little early for that? Well, I guess you could say that I like to get things done early. Plus, this prom will be mine and Mitchie's first official public outing or date if you prefer that. I want to go all out and make this night completely unforgettable. Now I bet you're wondering why we want to make a public outing so official. Well, it's like this. We're both girls, if you hadn't figured that out already and we are using this night to 'come out of the closet' I guess you could say. I'm not too worried about it. Most of the kid's at our school are pretty opened minded, but even so we have still been pretty cautious about our relationship and who knew about it. For the first month, we kept it just between us. Then, we each came out to our parents. My parents were fine with it all. As long as I was happy they were. Mitchie's parents on the other hand were a different story. No, they didn't go overly dramatic by kicking her out of the house and disowning her, but they didn't like it very much. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are still warming up to it all. After we told our parents, Mitchie told her older sister, Dallas. She was 100 percent supportive. She even said that for as long as we've been friends, (since third grade), she knew we'd one day end up together. Go figure. Another week later, we told all of our close friends and relatives. They all swore to keep it on the DL (down low) until we were ready to come out to everyone. And now after four months, yes four, we feel like we are ready. Four months may or may not seem like a while to you but it was the time span we were happy with.

Now that you've got the just of what you need to know, let's get to the point of why I am now practically speeding toward the hospital.

* * *

I continuously and nervously tapped my fingers and fiddled with the knobs on the radio and air conditioner until I finally pulled up to the hospital. That had definitely been the longest 20 minutes of my life. I noticed an ambulance parked along the side entrance. The driver was turning the engine off giving me the clue that it had arrived only within the last few minutes.

I picked up my pace to almost a sprint across the parking lot. I burst through the hospital doors and kept going not even stopping at the receptionist desk. I kept going straight through the waiting room. I had one thought on my mind and that was to get to her, my girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. It's been a busy week at work so I've been tired. I was going to update last night when I updated Saving Miley but I got extremely sleepy. (I haven't been sleeping well.) Also, all this coming up week is probably going to be busy too. This coming up Sunday my church's dance team is performing and I'm on the team. On top of work I will be practicing a lot, so it may be a bit until I update again for both stories. I will do my best though to not take too long I promise. After Sunday, I should be more free to write. Hopefully. Just letting you know in advance. Thanks for reading and being patient. Please review. :)**_

I headed towards the trauma unit and emergency room. The large double doors leading to the ER had large letters that read 'Authorized Personnel Only.' I ignored the sign as I continued to charge toward the doors. A doctor stood in my way trying to stop me but I just pushed past him.

"Ma'am, you can't go that way, MA'AM!"

I didn't even make eye contact with him. I just pushed open the double doors. The second I opened the doors I saw her, well a glimpse since she was being wheeled in the opposite direction but it was enough. I saw blood. Not the amount you see when you cut yourself but the amount you see when you bust your head open times two.

"MITCHIE!" I heard myself yell as loud as I could. By then two other doctors had me by the arms so I couldn't go any further. They started pulling me back in the direction I had come. I started screaming and yelling hysterically while trying to fight my way free.

There was only one sentence I was able to scream out that was understandable. "STOP! NO! I HAVE TO BE WITH HER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" They never stopped until I was pulled all the way back to the waiting room.

"We are doing everything we can to save her I promise you that" The doctor that had tried to stop me earlier told me.

I stopped fighting at his words. My voice suddenly turned low, all my strength suddenly drained. "S-save her...y-you mean she could...she-she could d-die?" I said choking on my own words. I've never been much of a crier but now the way the doctor was talking the tears just began to flow. He didn't say much of anything. He just shook his head and whispered I'm sorry and then quickly made his way back through the ER doors. I shook my head and collapsed to the floor on my knees. I know longer had the strength to hold my own weight. My tears continuously flowed. I didn't even try to stop them. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. I slowly looked up to see Mitchie's older sister Dallas. I hadn't even seen her there, though I did just end my tirade through the hospital. I wouldn't have even noticed George Clooney in my state. I fought out of her grasp only wanting one person's arms around me at the moment. I only wanted to see one person. _Her._ I now knew though that was impossible. After fighting her a few times, I finally gave in. I wrapped my arms around my middle and just collapsed in her arms my head resting on her shoulder. I began sobbing harder not even thinking I could but her I was soaking a spot on Dallas' shirt with my seemingly never ending tears. I could feel her body shaking as she held me. I knew then that she was silently crying above me but I couldn't hear her cries over my own sobs. The girl I loved with every fiber of my being could die and there was nothing I could do about it. And my worst fear was that I would never get a chance to say goodbye.

We sat there huddled together in the middle of the waiting room floor just crying. After a while, I'm not sure how long, we both settled down. She was still sniffling and I would hiccup every few sniffles from crying so hard. It was silent then aside from our involuntary noises. We just so happened to be the only two in the waiting room. She released me from her hold and silently motioned for us to go sit in a couple of nearby chairs. I nodded and she helped me up. We quickly sat down but remained silent. Finally after a minute she broke the silence.

"It was all my fault" she whispered. She wouldn't look at me as she spoke.

"What?" I looked at her confused. Her whisper had been so quiet I was almost unsure she said anything at all.

"It's my fault she was in that accident. She finally looked at me. She looked like she was going to start crying all over again.

"N-no, it wasn't..."

She interrupted me. "If we hadn't had been..." she stopped.

"Dallas ya'll weren't drunk were you?" I didn't want that to sound so bad but that was the first question that popped into my head.

She shook her head. "Mitchie, a group of friends and I all fooling around, we had just had lunch and were all in our cars to head home. The car I was in was going to Mike's house while Mitchie was going to go prom dress shopping. For about ten minutes we were all going in the same direction. We all had our windows rolled down. We would laugh and yell at each other at red lights. We'd also play fire drill. Whenever we weren't at red lights, we were playing a little game of cat and mouse. Our car was the cat and Mitchie's was the mouse. At one point, we were all going entirely too fast. Our speedometer was reaching 85. We approached a sharp curve and before Mitchie could slow down she lost control of her car. It flipped about 6 times before coming to rest upside down in a ditch. The police say she was going at least 90 at the time she lost control." I cringed at her words as she paused for a moment. She quickly continued. "And that's why it's my fault. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have stopped our games before something like that happened." She looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Dallas, look at me." I said softly. She did. "You shouldn't blame yourself. Yes you guys were doing something stupid but something like that could have happened to anyone."

"Yes it is if I had..."

"No, this isn't your fault. Accidents happen. The series of events were unfortunate but like I said it could have happened to anyone. It could have happened even if you guys weren't fooling around. They say everything happens for a reason but a lot of times you don't know the reason."

I know that a lot of other people would have probably been mad at Dallas but I'm not a lot of people. I knew Dallas almost as well as I knew Mitchie. She was very protective of her sister normally. I knew she had just had a momentary lapse of judgment. Besides, I've played the same car games before and that kind of would have made me a hypocrite for blaming her on something she had no control over. Though you can better believe that after this, I'm never playing dangerous car games again.

Before she could protest what I had said anymore the doctor came in. She stood up quickly. I turned my head and seeing it was him I stood up with to her. The doctor motioned her over. I stayed back. After a minute or so, Dallas dropped to her knees sobbing much like I had when I was drug in here.

* * *

We just received the worst news you can get besides that she's dead. I went over to her immediately and kneeled next to her. Through her choked sobs she told me what the doctor had said.

She's unresponsive. She won't open her eyes. Nothing. She's currently on a respirator. She can't even breathe on her own. They don't know if she's brain dead or just in a coma. They were going to give her a cat scan to see.

After a half hour of tears and silence the doctor came back.

Now we know. She has brain damage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long. I struggled with this chapter a bit. It may or may not suck.**_

A couple of months have passed now. Yes, _months._ She is still in the hospital, still unmoving, still unresponsive. Dallas and I have stayed at the hospital night and day. I hated seeing her the way she was in that hospital bed. She was pale, thin and she looked so frail. It broke my heart everyday that I saw her but I would never ever even think of leaving this girl. I loved her far too much, even in this current state, whatever it is. People would wonder why I won't just give up. She's pretty much dead people would say, but to me she isn't. As long as she is still here, I feel like she is still fighting. She's still fighting to live, still fighting to come back to me. I have that faith. I _need _that faith. It's what is keeping me going.

Dallas and I sing and talk to her in hopes that in someway she can hear us. I can sit with her for hours either in silence or talking to her. I tell her about my day and how school is going. Basically anything we'd talk about if she were awake. Only difference is of course she can't respond.

"School is so different without you there." I tell her one day. I was in the room by myself that day. That statement was probably the truest statement ever. We don't have all our classes together but at the end of every class one of us goes and waits at the door of the other depending on who leaves their class first. Every day I would half hope to walk out my classroom and see Mitchie's smiling face waiting for me. Though every time I am disappointed, I do remember that I will see her later that day, but god I miss her smile. It lights up a room and I miss her eyes; those brown orbs that shine bright every time we see each other. Sorry getting off topic.

"I can't wait until I can see your smile again."I tell her after I explain how it's so weird without her at school.

* * *

The doctor came to us again this morning. Now, Dallas and I have a decision to make. Mitchie hasn't made any improvement. We have to decide basically if we want to end her suffering. Unplug the respirator and let nature take its course. I hate that the doctor would come into the room and tell someone's loved ones something like that. They say its procedure though to suggest something like that. They'll need the room for another patient some day. Of course this doesn't make me feel any better. This doctor seems to suck at his job. He isn't sympathetic or caring towards us at all. Frankly I think he is just tired of seeing us every day.

I went to take a walk outside after the doctor left the room leaving Dallas inside with Mitchie. Since the doctor broke the news I've done a lot of thinking and crying. I've known the girl for most of my life. I just can't imagine my life without her now. I then think to Dallas. Mitchie is her sister but not only that, she is her best friend. If Mitchie passed away, it'd hurt her bad. But then I think about how she's shown no improvement. Would she ever come to? Would she completely recover or would she be a vegetable for the rest of her life? You always hear about people being unplugged and dying. Then you also hear about miraculous recoveries after living on a respirator for months with no response. I sat down on a curb and put my head in my hands. I had no idea what to do. I started to pray. I wasn't usually in to the praying thing but when there's a big problem like someone you love dying, people usually do this right?

After a moment, a feeling came over me. I don't know where it came from. Just in the pit of my stomach I had this feeling that I couldn't explain. Where ever it came from I knew that right then I had to talk to Dallas before she spoke to the doctor. I stood up and ran into the hospital and into Mitchie's room.  
"Dallas, I can't go through with this" Her head snapped up and she looked at me. "I don't know what just happened but I just got this gut feeling. We can't unplug her." Dallas looked at me weirdly for a moment but nodded. "Ok, then we won't." I guess she just knew that whatever I was feeling was true. That or she was looking for any excuse to not "kill" her sister. Her words not mine that the doctors were talking about killing her, though I agreed. Dallas then told the doctor our decision.

"I think you are making a big mistake but I have to respect your decision so ok." Was all he said.

_**I've been asked to continue 'Who Would Have Thought.' (if you haven't read yet you should.) Does anyone else think so? If I get enough people wanting me to, I'll look into it but i can't promise anything. It'll depend on if I get anymore ideas.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't like this chapter much but I tried. Plus it's the shortest chapter which I hate for you guys. Sorry.**_

* * *

The next afternoon, Dallas is getting lunch in the café for the both of us while I'm sitting next to Mitchie's bed reading a magazine. We never like to leave Mitchie alone just in case. I'm mostly just skimming and flipping through the pages as my growling stomach is keeping me from focusing on what's in front of me. Suddenly I hear a small noise. It's the tiniest groan coming from my girlfriend's bed. I feel my heart soar as I look over at her pale but beautiful face. Her eyes flutter a bit. At first I think I'm just seeing things, that my mind in all its high hopes is playing tricks on me. After a few seconds though, her eyes flutter again. My heart starts beating like crazy as my excitement rose but I somehow manage to keep calm. I took her hand into mine. Before I could even ask her to, she squeezed it. My eyes immediately filled with tears. I was quickly overwhelmed with emotion. It felt as if she knew who I was without even opening her eyes. Dallas walks in as I start to cry. When she sees me she quickly begins to worry, I can tell by the look on her face.

"What, what's the matter?" She quickly asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing is wrong. Th-These are happy tears." The girl looks at me even more confused than before. "Get that chair over there." I responded to her look and pointed to the second chair up against the wall. "Bring it over next to me." Her confused look still remained on her face but she quickly does as I ask.

"Take her hand." She does, and as soon as she does I watch her fingers tighten around her sister's hand.

Dallas begins to tear up like I had previously. "Oh my god". She whispers in shock. She reaches over to the top of her baby sister's bed and grabs the controller to call the doctor. She presses the button on it and minutes later the doctor comes in and switches off the button.

"What's going on?" I explain to the doctor what just occurred in a shaky voice. "It's probably just an involuntary muscle movement." The man responds. I stare at him bewildered for probably the upteen hundredth time since we arrived to this place.

I stood up and got in his face. I was so sick of this man. "Involuntary muscle movement my ass! Check her and you'll see!" I point toward my unconscious girlfriend.

"I'm telling you..."

"Check her!" I said through clenched teeth and jabbing my index finger into his chest.

He finally did though he was mumbling something under his breath until he stopped short.

"Oh my god. Her eyes are responding to the light but that can't be possible!" He paused then said, "This is definitely a big miracle. Don't get too excited though, she may be responding but she isn't out of the woods yet."

Dallas and I both nodded and hugged each other. This was proof she was still fighting on coming back to me; on coming back to us.

* * *

_**Sadly, this will becoming to an end probably next chapter. I dunno, but Aww. Hmm, sequel maybe? We'll see.**_


	5. Author's Note

_**No, I'm not ignoring this story, though I haven't been writing it either. ANYWAY, I've just had stronger inspiration for other stories that I had to get out first. I'll get back to this one soon. I promise.**_

_**Peace Out Cub Scout! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I am sooo sorry i have not updated this in a while and i am also sorry if i teased you with the author's note haha. i had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, there's a slight difference with this part of the story that i hope you'll be ok with. There is a change in P.O.V. That's all I'm going to say.**_

_**P.S. oh and i'm sorry this story doesnt have a lot of dialogue. this is just the original way it was written. i'm hoping it'll have way more dialogue when i put up the last chapter which by the way is next. aww. I know i said this one would probably be last but you got lucky hehe. plus it took me all night just to write this so ya no. anywho, story time. reviews make me happy! :)**_

* * *

As a couple more days went by, I became nervous again. Though she was responsive, she still hadn't opened her eyes. She could hear us though most of the time.

Yesterday, Dallas came into the hospital room with a new hairstyle. We described it to Mitchie the best we could.

_"So what do you think?" She had asked the sleeping girl._

_Mitchie moved her fingers and gave a thumbs up sign the best she could in her weak state. This was her way of telling us she liked it._

I found it interesting how Mitchie had figured out to communicate with us in the last couple of days. We'd get a thumbs up if she was saying 'yes', 'that's cool' or anything positive. We'd get a thumbs down for 'no', 'I don't like that' or anything negative.

I was also a little scared. When she did wake up, would she remember me? Would she remember anything for that matter? I didn't know how I would take it if she had amnesia. It'd be hard to just continue my life as it was but without Mitchie even knowing I was her girlfriend. I wasn't ready for something like that, but like I've said before I'm not going to leave her, ever.

* * *

Today, I am by myself in Mitchie's room. Dallas was basically forced to return to work. She was told if she didn't return, they'd have no choice but to fire her. It crushed her to have to leave Mitchie but she needed the money as well. She was falling behind on her rent. I sit there playing 4 pics one word on my kindle when I hear a low moaning noise. I look up to Mitchie's serene face and notice her eyes are fluttering. She slowly opens them and I see her beautiful brown eyes for the first time in months. She looks over to me and I'm already fighting the tears to stay in my eyes. I only manage a half smile as I can't seem to get my voice to work. Seconds later she closes her eyes again. I take her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"It's ok baby. Don't push yourself too hard." I tell her. My voice cracks a little as I speak. She doesn't return the squeeze though.

Later that afternoon, I tell Dallas what had happened. Of course she was ecstatic. She tried to get Mitchie to respond to her but again nothing happened. This worried us. The doctor had said things were still pretty crucial but all this time she had been responsive. I didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

I just woke up from what I know was a long sleep. When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was which scared me a little. I looked to the right and noticed a raven-haired girl about my age. She gave me a half smile but looked as if she wanted to cry. I didn't understand why she was upset. If you ask me, whoever made such a pretty girl upset should be punished. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but before I could figure out how to make my mouth work, I fell into darkness again. My eyes were just too heavy to stay open and I felt too weak. As I faded out, I realized the girl was probably one of the voices I keep continuously hearing every day. I may not know who they are but they are the only company I have so of course I am going to communicate with them.

I continuously hear the girl afterwards. She keeps calling me baby. I had no idea I was anyone's baby. She wants me to respond again like I used to but I'm just too weak to even move. I don't know how I got so drained. Maybe opening my eyes got me this way. I don't know but I don't like it and I don't think the girl does either. I hear another person come around a couple of hours later.

"Dallas, she opened her eyes!" I hear the girl say to whoever just walked in.

It's the other girl that's always in here. I hear her scream and hurry over to me. I feel her hug me and then grab my hand. I would have screamed in pain if I had the strength and if I was awake.

"Mitchie?" I hear her say to me.

I figured out not too long ago that Mitchie was my name. I know she is trying to get me to respond by squeezing her hand or giving her a thumbs up but I just can't do it. I hear mumbling between her and the other girl which I just remembered her name. Alex. What a pretty name. I would be grinning right now if I knew how to get my muscles to work.

I can't hear what they are saying but I can tell by the tone in their voices that they are scared and worried that I am no longer responding. It's hurting me to hear them like this. I then decide to try and open my eyes again. I know Alex said not to push myself but I need them to know I'm ok before someone breaks into hysterics. I very slowly begin moving my head from side to side trying to fight my eyes open. I manage to let out a low groan as my brain seems to pound against my skull. The sudden noise immediately stops the current conversation between the two girls. Finally, I crack my eyes open again.

_**uh-oh. **_

_**oh yeah and side note: yes even in a coma one can communicate. i actually know of someone that was like this and she had a bad head injury as well. in fact i'm pretty sure what happened to that person is where i originally got this story idea from.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Just a side note before you start reading, this isn't the end of the story. I'm still struggling a little with this story and things have gotten kinda busy lately but i figured you guys deserved something so i decided to post what i had so far. Thanks for bearing with me, being patient and please keep the reviews coming! :)_**

**_sue: now, dont you think if i told you that would ruin the ending? hehe. oh and thank you for your continuous reviews._**

**_ToTheYoungWhoWantToDie; thank you for your continuous support i hope you review more. :)_**

**_Demenaforever13: I hope you are enjoying this story. Please continue to review. :0)_**

**_Just thought I'd respond to those who have continued to review on this story. Please review and I will do some more responses next chapter._**

_**Now to the story.**_

(still Mitchie's P.O.V)

My vision is slightly blurry once my eyes are open and I'm focused on both girls in the room. I watch as both girls stare at me shocked. I quickly start trying to get my mouth to move again but in a flash the shorter girl tries to stop me. I stare at her wide-eyed because she had startled me in her haste to get me to relax. She also repeated her words from earlier to not push myself, but I shake my head. Somehow, even in my weakness, my right hand flies up to rest on my forehead. Shaking my head had caused it to pound again. I'd love to know why this keeps happening and where the hell I'm even at right now.

I play with my mouth muscles for a second. First I move my mouth from side to side and then I attempt up and down. It works, sloppily and I bet I look like a real big idiot right now. Finally, I try to speak.

"A-al-e-ex-x." I had to force it and it came out as a whisper but I had spoken and it felt really good to have done so.

The girl stared at me for a moment. Tears began to collect in her eyes. "Mitchie," She whispered, "You-you remember me."

It was a statement not a question. I looked into her eyes again. They were happy and hopeful. I hated to crush her but I really had no idea who she was. I slowly shook my head telling her I did not remember her. Her demeanor and facial expression quickly changed. Pain and sadness quickly spread to her brown eyes. Before she started crying though, she got up and left the room. The hand she had been holding now felt cold and empty. I could tell just by the way I felt after she left that I knew the girl once and she was very important to me. I just couldn't remember anything and that greatly discouraged me.

"I-I am s-sorry I d-don't re-remem-member." I whispered to the other girl in the room that had now taken Alex's place."

"Hey, it's ok. Don't discourage yourself." She told me gently but I could tell by the look in her eye that she was upset as well. Seeing the pain in both their eyes just discouraged me more.

"W-where am I and w-what h-happened to m-me?" I ask the girl to change the subject.

"You're in the hospital; the Intensive Care Unit to be precise. You were in a car accident three months ago."

Alex's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. My biggest fear had come true. She had no idea who I was and I could tell she had no clue who anyone was really. Mitchie probably didn't even know who _she_ was. I paced the hallway trying to calm my tears. I know, I know, I said I would never leave her side but just knowing that my biggest fear is now reality; I just couldn't handle it. On top of that, I didn't want her to see me cry. I didn't want her to get worked up so in a way I was thinking of her. Yeah, I know that's just a load of bull but whatever. I finally stop pacing and lean against the wall. My tears have still not ceased. I try to wipe them away but they are quickly replaced by more. This keeps happening so I eventually give up. I then do something I probably haven't done in a while. I slide down the wall to my knees and begin to pray. I already know what you're thinking but don't we all send up some kind of prayer or try to make a deal when we are in despite times? If you have never done this at least once in your life, I'd actually ne surprised but anyway. I hug myself around the stomach and just sliently sent up a prayer. To anyone walking by I probably looked like I was going to be sick but I didn't care. I only had one thing on my mind at that moment.

No sooner had I finished my prayer, I heard a voice from above me. No it wasn't some deep voice of an unknown source.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see a middle aged woman standing over me. She reached down and grabbed my hand and carefully pulled me to my feet. She had flaming red hair and blue eyes. She was about my height and petite. She wore jet black dress paints and a blue blouse. As I looked into her eyes, calmness suddenly fell over me and my tears finally seemed to slow down. "Why are you sitting out here when the girl you love is inside scared and confused?" I just stared at her. How could she have known about Mitchie? Most importantly, how could she have possibly known Mitchie was my girlfriend? Before I could ask though, she softly put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright child. In due time, everything will be right again."

"But how-?" I finally spoke up but was interrupted when the woman placed a delicate finger to my lips.

"No time for questions. Go back to her now. She needs you now more than ever." I nod my head at her request and turned to the door. Before I turned the knob, I turned to thank her for calming me but no one was there. I looked down the hall both ways but it was empty. I shrug my shoulders thinking nothing of it and return inside the hospital room. I see Dallas has taken my place next to Mitchie and they are discussing the accident.

"D-don't bl-blame your-yourself D-dallas, if-if any-anything the a-acci-accident was my f-fault." I barely hear her whisper.

"No." I manage to say. Both girls turn to look at me. "No." I say again shaking my head. I move across the room and next to Dallas. I lightly rub the top of Mitchie's arm. "The accident was no one's fault because it was just that an accident." She opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head. "Shhh, bab-" I cleared my throat. "Mitchie. You've been awake for a while now. You need to rest. I'm going to call the doctor to look you over."


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

_**Yes, yes, i know, i know. I haven't posted in a while but you can kill me later. :p I could give you a bunch of excuses like being busy and my computer crashing (which did happen btw) but to tell you the truth ive really had like zero motivation. I hope to update part two quickly there's no point in keeping you waiting for the ending. So sorry i really am. This is in two parts because i wanted to give you guys something for the long wait. so here ya go. if anyone is still reading this please review. Love you guys. 3  
**_

_**LovezObsessed- Do you think she will ever remember?**_

_**Sue- Thank you very much**_

* * *

The following morning, I was waiting for the doctor to come in with Mitchie's new MRI results. I skipped out on school today to receive the updates. Mitchie was sound asleep in her bed and I was in my usual spot next to her beginning to nod off myself.

(a/n: this point is where I last left off in my writing and I completely forgot where I was going with this. If any of the story is confusing after this point sorry.)

Suddenly a loud beeping sound startled me completely awake. I quickly realize that it was coming from Mitchie's heart monitor. The thing was going crazy. In my daze, I was completely confused. I turn to the girl laying next to me and that's when I realized she was awake but she was having trouble breathing! It was then I realized that the reason the heart monitor was going crazy was because her heart rate was escalating at a rapid pace. Before I could make a sound a team of doctors burst into Mitchie's room. The next thing I knew I was being drug out of the room. This time though I didn't fight back. I really had no energy to though I wanted more than anything to stay in the room. I was just completely drained and confused. My sleepy daze didn't help either. Minutes later, though it felt like hours, Mitchie's doctor came up to me. I hadn't even tried to go to the waiting room. I was just standing in front of Mitchie's room staring at the door.

"We were able to stabilize Mitchies heart. She's ok now." The sound of his voice had startled me out of my daze causing me to jump a little. I blinked and looked at him a moment but I don't speak. Finally after a staring contest that lasted about 30 seconds I found my voice.

"What happened?" My voice came out raspy and almost in a whisper. Man I was exhausted.

"We think she had a severe panic attack causing her heart rate to speed up so fast."

"A panic attack? But why would she…" I trailed off more confused than before.

"We aren't completely sure. She's sleeping now. Maybe we can find something out when she wakes up. I want to show you something though if you would follow me to my office. I nod now anxiously wondering what he had to show me.

We walk down the narrow hallways I have now grown accustomed to and almost practically memorized. I wave to a few of the patients that I have come to see almost every day now. Sometimes when Mitchie is asleep and I need to move around and stretch my legs, I walk these halls. I often stop to visit with patients who are sitting outside of their rooms. Usually they are older patients. I have listened to many different stories during this time. Many of them from the great depression, some about world war two and a few about Elvis or Martin Luther King Jr. I love listening to them and it makes me feel good knowing I am making someone's day just by listening to them. Very rarely do I see children since the children's hospital wing is on the other side of the hospital. But for the few I do see, I'll play with them or comfort them as many are there for a parent or other family member. Every now and again, I'll see a young child in the ICU. It breaks my heart to see them there. It's usally after visiting hours and I'll hear one of them crying. Usually they cry because they miss their families or a favorite pet since in the ICU there can only be one or two visitors and only service pets are allowed in the main hospital. Not the ICU. Those kids I usually read a story to or play a game as I know the parent or guardian that is with them is much like me and are physically and emotionally exhausted. I just want to give them a short break and make their child smile. It warms my heart to do so.

Anyway, as we continue walking, my thoughts then, are filled with the older woman I had seen the evening before. I wondered if there was any way I could find her. I still wanted to thank her for talking to me and just being there really. I take that time to look around to see if maybe I could find her. Maybe she had a family member in one of these rooms or maybe she was one of those volunteers that go around delivering the food or helping to make the patients smile. As we arrived at the office, I still hadn't seen the woman. I shrug to myself though. Maybe I could ask one of the other patients after I was finished in here with the doctor.

"Here we are." The man said obviously oblivious to the fact that I already knew we had arrived to his office. But no matter, I walked in after his gesture and took a seat.

"I have received the results of Mitchie's most recent MRI." He began as he walked to his desk and picked up a manila folder.

"And?" I asked when he didn't continue. I guess he wanted to take a dramatic pause. I internally rolled my eyes at the thought of him doing this. I just wanted to get to the point already. If the news was bad, I wanted to know now not when I'm thirty.

"Well I was looking them over a bit ago and the results were quite shocking to say the least." I stared at him unmoving. Every negative thought began running through my head and I began to wonder if I'd be planning a funeral before the day was over.


End file.
